Outtakes ¿De verdad eres Gay?
by rquiroga
Summary: Toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad sobre la apuesta de Alice. Si no has leído ¿De verdad eres Gay? hazlo antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas:**

**como todas tenéis dudas de la supuesta apuesta de Alice. Aquí os dejo todo lo que pasó y que no se vio... lo siento pero no hay lemon.**

**Espero os divirtáis!**

Estaba muerta, el día en el estudio había sido completamente agotado. Menos mal que esa noche no teníamos planes. Los viernes normalmente Jazz y yo los tomábamos para descansar en su casa. Aún no se cómo no me he mudado definitivamente con él… ah bueno si… Bella! Mi amiga me tenía francamente preocupada. No tenia vida social, siempre se ha centrado en los estudios y nunca ha salido con nadie…¡por dios!¡Aún era virgen!... y eso que era una monada. Pero no había caso, siempre ignoraba a todo el que le prestaba atención. Aunque yo pienso que lo que realmente le pasa es que esta enamorada de Edward. Pero si esa es la razón… estamos ante un grave caso… Edward es más maricón que un palomo cojo. Al menos eso dice él. Aunque tampoco las tengo todas conmigo.

Edward habla bastante conmigo, sobre todo de temas sexuales. Es un gay bastante rarito, ya que aunque ha tenido varias parejas, realmente no ha dado el paso hasta que no ha conocido a Ethan… ¡Otro que no tiene desperdicio! ¡Joder! Con estos dos se cumple la regla del baño…o son gays o están casados… como los baños o están sucios u ocupados…Menos mal que encontré uno limpio y libre… j aja!

Cuando llegue al Hall de nuestro edificio me encontré a Edward sacando la correspondencia.

-_¡hey duende! ¿Qué tal tu dia'

-Agotador y el tuyo?

-¿Cómo siempre? Urgencia por aquí… sutura por alla… Viernes de sexo y películas

-¡por supuesto! ¿y Tú, sales con Ethan?

-No este fin de semana no. Tiene cosas que hacer, si se libera de trabajo me llamará para vrnos el sábado.

-¿A si que te quedas con Bella?

-Ajam! Tenía pensado en llevarla a cenar y al cine. Estoy convencido que no tiene planes.- Me comento mientras andábamos hasta el ascensor. El y yo habíamos hablado muchas veces del problema de Bella. y ninguno entendía como podía estar siempre tan sola.- Me preocupa mucho… ahora que yo tengo pareja, ya no paso tanto tiempo con ella, y me da miedo que se encierre mucho más.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. De hecho venia pensando en la razón por la que no me he mudado todavía… ¿Qué la pasara si no estamos ninguno de nosotros?

-Eso es lo que pienso yo exactamente. Yo también he sido virgen hasta hace poco… pero no me enclaustraba como ella.

-si lo sé Ed, pero creo que hay algo más en su encierro…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Aún no lo tengo claro. Pero cuando lo averigue tu seras el primero en saberlo.

-lo prometes.- Si el supiera lo que yo sospecho… seguro que se enteraba él antes que yo

-Te lo prometo.

Cuando entramos en la casa, la imagen que encontramos fue la misma de todos los viernes. Bella tumbada, con un montón de pañuelos desechables a su alrededor y una tarina gigante de helado.

-hey Bells, de nuevo viernes de sofá!.- la voz de mi amigo se notaba preocupada aunque intento bromear

-no te burles Edward!

-Vamos amiga… anímate…ya verás como dentro de poco conoces tu príncipe azul!- le dije sospechando que ese príncipe estaba justamente a mi lado

-Pues como no venga pronto, dejo la editorial y me meto a Monja.

-Vamos enana, ¿no puede ser tan malo?.- Edward se sentó a su lado, pasándole el brazo por encima de sus hombros… la verdad es que se veían una linda pareja

-No me jodas Ed., ¿Sabes la edad que tengo?

-claro, la misma que yo

-y aún… SOY VIRGEN! ¿Es que no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra que pueda ayudarme con ese pequeño problema? Joder que no estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ni niños, ni casas a las afueras con porche y jardín. SOLO QUIERO UN POLVO.

-¿y crees que estando en el sofá vendrá un hombre a desvirgarte?

-Joder, claro que no Alice… ¿pero qué coño quieres que haga?

-salir, divertirte, conocer gente

-SOLA! Vamos chicos… no quiero reprocharles nada… ¿pero no se han dado cuenta que es la primera vez en meses que tenemos 5 minutos de conversación?- En eso tenía razón la castaña.- vamos chicos, siempre están con sus parejas y ya no salimos nunca juntos.

-Lo sentimos- y era cierto

-da igual chicos… no tengo que perdonar nada. Me alegra que al menos ustedes sean felices. Mejor me voy a la cama a descargar mi frustración con la almohada.

Bella se levanto del sofá recogiendo todos los papeles que tenía a su regazó. Edward la miraba mientras se marchaba. En su mirada note algo extraño_..."¡joder! ¡esa mirada!... piensa Alice, piensa"_

-LO TENGO! YA SE CUAL PUEDE SER LA SOLUCION.-Grite eufórica-Lo tengo.. lo tengo!.- estaba convencida de que mi plan saldría bien. Lo veía… lo intuía…

-¿Qué tienes Alice?-

-Ya sé como desvirgarte y que obtengas más confianza en ti misma. Así podrás encontrar a tu príncipe azul sin tanta frustración ni ansiedad.

-Dispara genio

-Fóllate a Edward!.- " soy un genio"

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- _Casi me dejan sorda los dos, pero en las esmeraldas de Edward había un brillo especial, estaba convencida de que la idea no le desagrada ¡menudo maricón de mierda_!

-¡Estás loca! En mi vida me he acostado con una mujer! ¿En qué coño estas pensando_?.- si, si… dime lo que quieras pero a mí no me engañas.. mamonazo_

-Vamos Ed, no es tan malo. Tan solo es un favor a una de tus mejores amigas. Tú tienes algo con lo que puedes ayudar. Yo lo haría si tuviera Pene, pero no es así. Y los tres sabemos que Bella no es lesbiana.

-Estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-vamos Bella! no será para tanto. Así experimentáis los dos. Edward es también virgen, en ese terreno, así será más cuidadoso. ¿Prefieres hacerlo con un desconocido? Porque si es así… llamamos a un profesional

-No… eso No!

-Vamos chicos! Es solo una noche.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, estaba clara la predisposición…pero también las dudas

-No puedo Alice… no puedo hacerle eso a Edward.

-Bella! no… no te preocupes…- ¡bingo! Sembré la duda en Edward y estaba dispuesto a follarse a Bella.- de verdad.. No te preocupes! Será una aventura diferente!

-¿Estás seguro?.- Esto se estaba poniendo de lo más interesante.

-Si, ¿tú no harías un esfuerzo por mi si lo necesitara?.- _ja! Esfuerzo! ¿Y qué es eso que asoma en tus pantalones, muchachote?_

-Sabes que te daría hasta un órgano vital si fuera necesario… ¿pero esto_?.-¡Esta se pasaó! Un órgano! ¡con la fobia que tiene a los hospitales y a la sangre!..¡Ja! tu lo que quieres es lo que se le está levantando a nuestro amigo_

-¿No te soy atractivo?

-JODER EDWARD! ¿Tú sabes el disgusto que nos diste a Alice y a mí cuando saliste del armario? .- y tanto… nizzhh…. Que desperdicio de hombre… A ver si de esta lo volvemos hetero… ¡_joder espera! ¡Y yo no voy a poder fallármelo!... mierda! Con las veces que lo he visto desnudo y lo apetecible que es... mierda más que mierda… ahhhjjjj que me mojo entera… cuando llegue tendré que resarcirme con Jazzy _-Pues listo! Yo les dejo el fin de semana solos. Me voy al apartamento de Jasper. Así se toman las cosas con calma y se desvirgan mutuamente… ahhh eso sí! ¡DESPUÉS LOS DETALLES!.-

Tenía que salir corriendo antes de que se arrepintieran. ¡Tendrá suerte la muy mamona! No si al final esta me va a deber una MUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYY GRANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee

-El domingo estaré aquí por la tarde con un par de pizzas para cenar. ¡Suerte chicas! – Que mal me sonaba ese plural. Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que dentro de poco seria diferente. Con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia, salí escopetada a tomar un taxi. Menos mal que el apartamento de mi chico estaba realmente cerca. En cuanto llegue, salude al conserje y subí hasta el ático. Como tenía una copia de las llaves no me moleste en llamar.

-Jazzy! Ya he llegado!- le llame mientras dejaba las llaves y la chaqueta en el recibidor.

-en el salón cielo!- Oh oh es tono ha sonado a… "no hagas una locura que tenemos visitas" y efectivamente, cuando llegue a la estancia, Emmett y Rose estaban sentados en el sofá_…"maldita sea, y ahora como diablos mogo la magdalena"_

_-_Hola Cariño ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien amor- le conteste mientras le besaba

-Estábamos pensando en salir a cenar, y llamar a Bella y Edward. ¿Sabes si este a quedado con Ethan?- Me pregunto Rose. Con una sonrisa malvada me senté en el respaldo del sillón, donde estaba Jasper.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué escondes?

-Yo!

-Vamos hermanita! – Ese era el grandullón de mi hermano- Te conozco bien y esa sonrisa es "Se algo que ustedes no saben"

-Pues si!

-¡Edward a cortado con Ethan!- dijo intentando adivinar

-Nop

-Bella ha encontrado finalmente pareja.- lo intento Rose

- Edward y Bella se han dado cuenta de que están enamorados.

-¡Joder Jasper! ¿Eres un agua-fiestas?

-No cariño… soy observado como tu. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- la audiencia me estaba clavando los ojos, y yo disfrutaba cada segundo. Me encantaba el suspense.

-¡Vamos enana! ¡Suéltalo!

-Pues verán… todavía no se han dado cuenta de lo obvio… bueno la verdad es que yo sospechaba algo, pero ahora estoy segura de que es así, ya que Tu.- señale a mi novio.- Piensas lo mismo que yo…así que les he tenido una pequeña trampa.

-¿Cómo?- Me preguntaron a la vez.

-Bueno no estaba planeado ni nada de eso. Simplemente es que cuando llegue me encontré con Ed en el portal, hablamos de Bella y le note su sincera preocupación. Ya saben como se ha estado comportando la niña estos meses…. La verdad es que todos somos algo culpables. Ustedes se han casado, Jasper y yo comenzamos a salir y Edward conoció a Ethan… la verdad es que la hemos dejado muy sola…

-Si la verdad es que no se puede decir que sea una buena amiga.

-No te tortures Rose! No es que Bella haya puesto mucho a su favor!

-si bueno hermanito! Sea como sea, la verdad es que se ha estado sumiendo en un depresión. Y cuando llegamos la encontramos llorando y comiendo helado.

-A esa chica le hace falta un buen polvo!

-Concuerdo contigo cuñado!

-Edward también lo pensaba, al menos eso es lo que hemos hablado muchas veces. Pero parece que para el género masculino se ha vuelto invisible.

-¿Qué dices de su compañero, ese tal Mike?

-Bahhh! Basura! Es un estúpido prepotente!. El caso es que note como Edward la miraba y se me ocurrió a forzarlos un poquito.

-¡Alice! Me estas poniendo de los nervios… ¿Qué como hiciste?

-Tranquilo Brother!, lo que hice es que les propuesto que se desvirgaran entre ellos…

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- los tres gritaron al unisonó a la vez que se levantaban de un salto, lo cual ocasiono que casi callera de mi ubicación.

-¿Por qué cojones tienen todos que gritarme lo mismo? ¡Que no estoy sorda!

-¡Alice amor! ¿Sabes que mierdas has hecho? A Edward le puede da algo, con lo bipolar y depresivo que es, después de acostarse con Bella estará durante meses comiéndose la cocorota.

-Bueno cariño! Entonces hay estarás tu ¿no eres psicólogo?

-No me jodas Ali?

-El caso… les he dado el fin de semana para ellos solos, y la verdad es que no creo que Edward tenga remordimientos después… aunque intento parecer confuso y enojado ante la propuesta, no tardo ni medio minuto en ofrecerse… hasta apoyo la causa.

-Y Bella… ya sabemos lo cabezota que es. Y cuando alguien la intenta manipula… se cierra en banda.- Rose tenía razón. Bella era la persona más testaruda e independiente que eh conocido

-Lo intento… bueno… disimulo hacerlo porque le brillaban los ojos tanto o más que a Eddy con la propuesta.

-¿les brillaban los ojos?- Asentí ante la pregunta de Jazz- Sip, yo creo que después de que se acuesten, Bella y Edward acabarán juntos.

-Yo no lo creo… Edward pasó un infierno hasta definirse.- Dijo mi novio.- es más… creo que se arrepentirá. No de hacerlo con Bella, pero si de engañas a Ethan. Saben cómo es con esas cosas.

-Yo concuerdo contigo!- dijo Rose.

-Yo no sé si se arrepentirá después o no… pero es tan testarudo como ella, y creo que no reconocerá que se ha equivocado.

-Apuestan!

-por supuesto!.- Jasper y Emmett siempre estaban igual

-5 de los grandes!- concluyó mi hermano

-Yo paso! – _ahhh Rose! Mujer sensata_

_- _Yo los veo.- Hecho! Ya tenía 10. 000 dólares en el bolsillo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar al domingo para cobrarlos.

El fin de semana paso como siempre. Amigos, alcohol y mucho… pero mucho sexo. Las bromas sobre el supuesto fin de semana de estos dos, no cesaron. Más de una vez mi hermano consiguió atragantarnos.

-Oye Alice! No deberías haberles dejado el kamasutra o algo similar… no se si estos serán capaces de atinar el agujero correcto.

-Joder Emmet! Pero mira que eres bruto! ¿Cómo no va a saber dónde meterla?- ¡Ala la otra! Y luego llama a su marido bruto.

-¡joder Rose! Tu tampoco eres la finura personalizada… y además… tiene lógica. Si solo le han dado por detrás… ¿Cómo va a saber? Es tan virgen como ella.

-Emmet! ¿Olvidas la profesión de Edward? Coño tío… que es medico… algo de anatomía sabrá!- _Otro que tal baila_

_-_ya tio! Y los puntos erógenos de una tia… ¿También los dan en anatomía? Vamos… seguro que después de una sesión de sexo aburrido… bella se mete a monja.

-Cielo! Cuando yo te chupo los pezones te pones duro como una roca!... ¿no crees que Edward también se lo ha hecho a Ethan? Seguro que sabe hacérselo perfectamente a Bella.

-Ya cielo… pero no es lo mismo comerse una piruleta, que lamer un helado

-¡Basta ya! Me estáis poniendo cachonda con tanta conversación.

-Frustrada hermanita! ¿te hemos jodido el polvo?

-vete a la mierda Emmet.

Después de eso ya no se hablo más. El domingo me levante temprano, cosa que normalmente no hacía salvo fuera de compras. Pero estaba ansiosa. Jasper me pidió que le llamara por la noche y le contara. Así que cuando llegó una hora prudencial, me encamine a mi casa.

Al llegar me encontré una escena basta extraña, al menos no era lo que me esperaba encontrar. Me imagine que los encontraría abrazados en el sofá o metidos en una habitación. Sin embargo la escena era muy normal. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, pero alejados. Bella estaba sentada estilo indio frente a Edward_. ¡Pero serán!… ¿Qué demonios hacen jugando a las cartas?_

Cuando me saludaron tampoco pude detectar nada diferente. Me senté en una silla y deje las pizzas sobre la mesa que ya tenían preparada. Cuando empezaron a contarme, me quijada se desencajo… Y Emmet pensaba que Bella se aburriría… por el amor de Dios y han hecho más cosa en un fin de semana… que yo en mi vida. Y eso que era sexualmente muy activa. Pero a mi no me importaba las posturas, o el trío que se marcaron… "_joder, cuando llame a Jasper necesitare algo de sexo telefónico. Me tenían mojada completamente"_ lo que yo esperaba era si se habían convertido en pareja. Y al parecer los dos cabritos sabían lo que estaba esperando.

-¿yyyy?- Pregunte cuando terminaron de relatarme la experiencia con Ethan

-Bueno.. Pues que Bella y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad.

Empecé a reírme tan fuerte que me caí de la silla. Joder! Esto lo tendrían que saber los chicos, el gay de Edward al parecer era un Dios del sexo… "maldita hija de puta" y Bella tenia escondida una gata salvaje… pero por lo que más me reía era porque les gane la apuesta

-Los sabia, lo sabia…lo sabia.- decía entre risas…¡He ganado 10. 000 Dólares! JA j aja

Nota Autor:

Como ya diije en... he publicado un libro que seguro os gustará. Puesto que es de Vampiros. En mi perfil tenéis la dirección del blog. Por favor pasaros y aunque sea leer la sinopsis o la intro y dejarme un comentario... y si os gusta... pues bueno... lo podéis comprar.

besos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
